


Remus Day Drabbles

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every Thursday is Remus day! (according to deviantart) as such, these are drabbles about Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Few Days Time

**Author's Note:**

> first published 2011

It was a cold outside one evening in Remus Lupin's second year. Winter always brought those, and a small fire was burning warm shades of yellow, red, and orange in the hearth. Remus himself was curled up in a red armchair by the source of heat. His hair was mussed from a long day of working, and in his pale hands rested one of his favourite Muggle classics, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ A dull breeze blew outside, casting the clouds away from an almost full moon, and the light streamed in through the window, casting more shadows across the scarred man's face than the light from the fire already was. Remus sighed. In a few days time, he wouldn't have the comforts of the Gryffindor common room. He would be a wolf, out in the Shrieking Shack, alone in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat in the Shrieking Shack alone. It was not the first time and would certainly not be the last time he had turned into a werewolf within these very walls. It was always painful, and even though it had only been two years since he started using this place, the furniture was already destroyed. He knew that he would add more slash marks and dried blood to the walls with this night, and he wished there was something he could do to prevent it.

 

Even though he knew it wouldn’t listen, he begged for the moon not to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus sat on the couch, waiting. It had been two hours since he had spoken to Sirius through the Floo network. He had said that although he was at Grimmauld Place, he was going to come over and hide at Remus' house. But, what if Sirius had gotten caught? What if Sirius was back in Azkaban because of him? No... Remus told himself. Sirius was careful. It was probably taking so long because Sirius was Padfoot and he had to walk all the way over. Yeah. That was it. He picked up the book he had been reading before Sirius head popped into the fire and began reading, waiting for the scratching at the door he hoped would come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus surveyed the grounds; the rolling grass that lead down to the lake and Hagrid's Hut. Eventually that faded into the Forbidden Forest. Occasionally the Giant Squid would stick a tentacle out of the water as if lazily waving goodbye to Remus. This was his last year here. His last day. The train left tomorrow morning. He turned back to the castle and looked at the place he had called home for the past seven years with all the towers and windows reflecting the light of the setting sun. it was a sight he had seen many times before, but it had never looked so beautiful. Walking back to the entrance, he took a final glance at the Whomping Willow with one thought in mind: _I'm finally free_.


End file.
